


Holding On

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-14
Updated: 2005-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just until you're better," Brian told him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Season Two.  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 31: Sunrise

The dreams have stopped. Justin no longer twitches in his sleep, twisting the sheets in his fingers. Brian doesn't have to whisper soothing words into his ear, draw him into protective arms, calm him with warm palms and gentle kisses. The ghost of Chris Hobbs has left their bed.

"Just until you're better," Brian told him. He could stay until the fear went away. Until he was strong. Until he was whole.

Brian pulls the sleeping boy into his arms and watches dust motes dance in the early morning strips of sunlight. He's not ready to let go just yet.


End file.
